


Pretty and He knows It

by GoringWriting



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Newt Scamander, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, F/M, He is a pretty boy and he knows it, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Newt Scamander, POV Theseus Scamander, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald, Protective Theseus Scamander, Smitten Albus Dumbledore, Smitten Gellert Grindelwald, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: People think that Newt is this sweet little naive thing that can't tell when Graves, Albus, or Gellert are trying to get with him but Theseus knows that that is the biggest lie that has ever been told. He knows how dangerous his brother truly is.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Newt Scamander, Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander, Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander, Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander, Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 18
Kudos: 799





	Pretty and He knows It

Everyone assumes that Newt Scamander is this shy little thing that wouldn’t know someone was interested in him if they came up to him and proclaimed their undying love before swearing an unbreakable vow to love him until they die. 

If you were to say this to his brother Theseus, the stoic man would blink at you and then burst into laughter so intense he would begin to cry. Because he knows his brother, knows how smart and resourceful he is. Knows how innocent he can act, has even been framed for broken pottery and things, because he pulled the sweet, innocent, oblivious act before. He also knows that if someone who didn’t earn Newt’s respect were to proclaim their undying love before swearing an unbreakable vow to love him until they die, Newt would lean down as pretty as a picture and whisper to them, then perish. 

Yes Newt is sweet and kind. He would never deliberately hurt someone. He’s also, though Theseus never noticed, incredibly attractive and has learned to use his looks like a wand as well. 

Newt uses emotions, beliefs, his looks, anything and everything he has and puts them behind whatever cause he believes in. Usually it’s for his animals. Sometimes for something else. 

He knows full well Newt can get into America without going through America. There are smaller ministries in every state. But there is only one where Director Percival Graves hangs his coat and has the authority to grant a permit for Newt’s case and wand. Which he does, in minutes, not even bothering to check Newt’s documents once the younger man smiles at him and starts rambling about how he just has to rescue this or that creature. A couple of moments getting close to Percival and then backing off blushing gets the older man completely wrapped up in flirting and getting Newt whatever he needs. 

The worst part is watching Newt flirt back but making it seems like he doesn’t know what he is doing or saying. Trying to say how many dirty things he can say without them meaning to be dirty and how many attempts on Graves’ part to flirt can be missed. 

His brother is so good at it that even the witches and wizards who attempt to help Newt understand what Graves means think he’s adorably innocent.

Theseus just wants to pull his hair out the first time he sees it. He wants Graves’ hand off his little brother but Newt works it to his advantage as well. He moves away from the man’s touch at first but as Graves does more and more things Newt allows bolder and bolder touches. He still acts adorably shy but he allowed Graves to earn the ability to touch. 

If it didn’t make his heart race and his protective instincts go wild Theseus would believe his brother would make an excellent undercover auror. 

Then there was Albus Dumbledore. Newt has been working on him since they were school children. When they were young the manipulations weren’t romantic in nature. Dumbledore was not interested in Newt that way at that time.

When they were kids Newt would play up his shyness whenever the professor was there. Make sure his eyes shone with tears whenever he got in trouble for hexing another student who had been cruel to any of the animals in the grounds. He would cry when another professor wanted to do something more than detention. 

A soft smile and wide bigs eyes when talking about creatures convinced him to allow Newt to care for them within reason. 

It’s how he managed to keep his wand after expulsion. Dumbledore was the one to confiscate it. He simply gave another to the authorities and returned the real one to Newt. 

Now that they are older Newt has realized that Dumbledore hates to see him sad, to see frowns on his face and Newt uses that to his advantage. Oh? You’re looking for new classes to add? It’s so sad that there is only his book to educate the world on animals. Oh? You need a book to assign them? Well my book just got published. 

Newt doesn't need to withhold his affections from Dumbledore. The man is happy just to see the man smile and the light in his eyes when he’s shown an interesting bit of magic. Is happy to just listen as Newt talks for hours about his creatures.

Theseus hears students and teachers coo over how Newt is completely oblivious to the fact that Dumbledore would rebuild the whole school if it would make Newt smile. 

The part of that Theseus finds ridiculous is that Newt doesn’t know. His little brother absolutely knows that Dumbledore would do that. He’s just holding that idea back in case he needs it later. Theseus is sure of it. 

If Theseus thought Dumbledore and Graves were bad, Newt's next target nearly kills him faster than any curse imaginable. 

There is no doubt in his mind that when the followers of Gellert Grindelwald start rescuing animals that they never seen with again and taking down trafficking rings there is not a single doubt in his mind what or rather who, has gotten to the Dark Lord. 

Theseus takes one look at an innocent looking Newt holding a Dragons egg Grindelwald rescued mere minutes ago standing in Theseus’ living room. 

“Where is he?” Theseus asks, at this point he’s not surprised his brother has managed to wrap a Dark Lord around his fingers. Newt has a way with even the most dangerous creatures and that is definitely what Grindelwald is. 

“Do you intend to arrest me?” The man himself appears and Theseus scrubs at his face. Why is it always him? Why couldn’t it be someone else’s brother getting involved in this nonsense. 

“Theseus, please, he and his followers are the only people out there willing to save animals like I do. You know the ministries don’t care about them,” Newt says and Theseus has never in his life been able to resist his brother when it has to do animals. Honestly he’s kind of curious as to what method worked on Grindelwald. 

“I have conditions,” Theseus says.

“Of course you do,” Grindelwald says. 

“When we are not with Newt or doing something that has to do with Newt we are still Auror and Dark Lord. I will hunt you down and stop you,” Theseus says.

“And I will escape, over and over again,” Grindelwald says. 

“You do not get Newt wrapped up in any of your schemes,” Theseus says.

“Oh I believe it is he who has wrapped me up in his schemes,” Grindelwald says with a smile at Newt and Theseus wants to scream.

“What schemes Gellert? I have asked nothing from you,” Newt says and Theseus wants to be ill. He knows his brother is an adult and allowed to flirt. But why this one? Why did he look at all the wizards left in the world and go I am going to add the absolute worst person to my list of males who would probably destroy a house if Newt stubbed his two inside it. 

“Fair enough, perhaps one day I can have you wrapped around me,” Grindelwald says and Theseus is not a violent man. He allows Newt to make his own decisions, to handle things himself with minimal suggestions and advice. 

“That would be awkward. How would we walk?” Newt asks with false innocence and Theseus laughs hysterically as he leaves. He’s seen enough to last a lifetime and his hair better not be Gray yet. He’s not that much older. 

He wonders if it’s too late to ask Leta to get involved. His wife always had a way with Newt that Theseus lacked. 

Weeks later he figures out what it is Newt uses against the Dark Lord. 

Theseus is in the kitchen. He had needed a break from seeing Newt on Grindelwald’s lap. He’s making tea and listening to the conversation between the two men. 

“The dragon egg you got me hatched. It was a lovely Ironbelly. I released her in Romania where she belongs.

“I am glad she got to meet you,” Grindelwald says and Theseus mimes throwing up. Whoever taught the man to flirt should be cursed. 

It was probably Dumbledore. 

“I hate seeing people die or get hurt,” Newt says and Theseus can hear the shift of their sofa like someone is getting up. 

“Darling why are you moving over there?” He hears Grindelwald whine. 

“I can’t very well cuddle someone who hurts and kills people who don’t deserve it,” Newt says and Theseus can hear a pout in his voice.

“What if I promise no more killing?” Theseus hears and nearly drops his favorite mug. 

“Well then I suppose I could cuddle you, no hurting humans or killing them too, right Gellert,” Newt asks sweetly.

“Darling…”

“Right?”

“Right of course. Not hurting or killing anyone,” Grindelwald says and makes a happy noise when it sounds like Newt has sat back down on his lap. 

“I really do like cuddling you,” Newt says and Theseus feels like he’s going to be ill for real. He doesn’t mind the idea of his brother flirting and being romantic and all that dribble but does he really need a front row seat to it? He’d have left already if this wasn’t his own damn house. Where’s Leta when he needs her to give him strength and patience? Was this his punishment for staying late one too many days? Or for forgetting to cast the spell to clean the dishes? It was just one time! Surely she wouldn’t jump to this. 

Once they leave Theseus prays that Newt never meets another man he can use his wiles on because Theseus is tired of keeping track who, what, and where. 

Everyone tells him his little brother is the sweetest, most adorable, innocent man on earth. 

Theseus knows better than anyone that that is the biggest lie that has ever been believed by all but two people. Even Leta falls for the act every now and then. Because Theseus knows that his brother is the most dangerous wizard around. Not because he is violent, but because he can inspire three powerful wizards to fall completely in love with him. His greatest strength is not in his calming of creatures but in the taming of dangerous men. 

He can’t help but be proud of his brother.


End file.
